


If there's a will, there's a way. (We have a joshua, does that count?)

by koreabooeauty



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Meeting, Fluff, live in manager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: First time meeting the thirteen soon to be idols, which will also be your housemates.





	

Caring for thirteen boys was more difficult then you would've thought. 

No you're not crazy, well you probably are actually but not for this reason. 

You were one of the managers for soon to debut seventeen. There were three of you, one for each group. 

You were the manager of the performance team but you somehow had acquired a bond with all of them. 

The dorm wasn't the biggest place but the CEO had decided they could squeeze one of the managers in. 

So all the managers did the most responsible way of picking who would room with the boys. 

Rock, paper, scissors. 

Being the only girl, you'd think you would be excluded but nope. 

Low and behold you lost so here you are. 

The CEO had told the boys what would be happening so it wasn't a surprise. 

You know, except for the fact that they have never met the managers. 

This would be interesting, mostly because you know who they were, personality, ages. 

While they didn't even know you existed. Walking up to the apartment you'd share with the boys you knocked. 

You knew the code but figured it'd be rude to let yourself in. Hearing possibly four different footsteps rush to the door, you wondered if you should run for it. 

Before you could make up your mind, the door opened. Coming eye to eye with the mom of the group jeonghan. 

"Hello?" You said to him eyes widening when he made no attempt to move his face. 

"Ah hello! We cleaned just for you." He said pulling his face back. 

Smiling at him you looked around at the doorway. There was two teens peeking out from behind him. 

The other set of footsteps must belong to the kid whose on the floor. 

"Can I come in?" You asked when you realized that none of you had moved. 

"Oh yeah! Chan get off the floor." Jeonghan said while turning and walking away from the door.

The teens followed him while chan just sat on the floor and stuck his tongue out at the elder. 

Letting out a giggle you entered. Closing the door behind you, you sat next to him so you could take off your shoes. 

"Hi chan! I'm Y/N, nice to meet you." You said bowing toward the boy once your shoes were off. 

"Oh hello!" His eyes widened in surprise when you greeted him. 

Standing up, you offered him a hand. Taking his smaller hand in yours so you could pull him off the floor. 

Walking straight you and chan made it to where the twelve boys were sat. 

Quieting down when they saw that there was another person next to chan. 

All their eyes wide in surprise that you were a female, guess the CEO left this part out. 

"Hello, I'm Y/N. I'm the manager of the performance team and will be looking after all of you here!" You said bowing to the boys after your introduction. 

All the boys sat silent for a second before talking at the same time. Only a little over whelmed you smiled at the boys. "Okay! Quiet down!" That was seungcheol. The leader of the boys who had some control over them. 

"But hyung! We have questions for her!" Seungkwan whined. 

"Seungkwan, I can't answer your questions if I can't hear them." You said smiling fondly at the younger boy.

"You know my name!" He exclaimed smiling. 

"Of course what kind of manager would I be if I didn't?" You asked. 

"Can you name all of us?" 

"Yep! There's only thirteen of you not a hundred, hansol." You said giggling. 

Nodding as if agreeing with your statement. Though some of the boys looked unsure but it wasn't in your nature to back down from a challenge. 

"In the performance team there's minghao, junhui, soonyoung and chan. In the vocal team there's Joshua, seungkwan, seokmin, jeonghan and jihoon. Last but not least the hip hop team has Hansol, seungcheol, mingyu and wonwoo." 

Pointing at each member as you aid their name seemed to satisfy them. 

"Wow." Came murmurs from the teens.  
"Why are you here?" Asked jihoon resulting in a hit on the head from seungcheol. 

"Because someone decided it would be a great idea to hit someone with a guitar, and more." You said smirking at the boy. 

He shot you a sheepish smile at least. 

"Are all our managers girls?" Mingyu asked with a smirk. 

"I'm the only girl." You said shaking your head at him. 

"Why are you the performance team manger?" Seungkwan asked.

"I can speak Chinese so they figure if junhui and minghao have a question they can ask me." You said smiling at the boy. 

Nodding as if they made sense to him. 

"Is anyone hungry? I brought food so I could cook." You asked the boys. 

You weren't the best at talking so you figured you could win them over with food. Thirteen hands shot up in the air without hesitation making you laugh. 

"Let me put my bag away." You said while still chuckling. Walking to the left, there was a small room.

When you say small it was like tiny. Placing your bag down you let out a sigh of relief. 

They didn't completely hate you yet so that was good. Walking out of the room and in to the kitchen you opened up the shopping bags you had brought. 

Going into the living room where the boys were talking. Once you entered they quieted down very quickly. 

"Can anyone spare a hand?" You asked smiling at them. Slowly mingyu and chan raised theirs. 

"Thank you! Can you boys come here?" You asked going into the kitchen. Hearing laughing the boys came in nonetheless. 

"I'll be making pizza, can you guys help me make the dough?" You asked putting on your apron. They nodded. 

So you went into the shopping bag and pulled out two more aprons. Passing them to the boys, you helped chan tie his. While mingyu managed to tie his on his own. 

While they messed around with the dough you started preparing the sauce. 

Looking at the two of them and listening to the eleven other voices you wondered what had you gotten yourself into.


End file.
